


Unexpected Beginnings

by Spydurwebb



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/pseuds/Spydurwebb
Summary: When Sarah Jane meets up with Kate Stewart at the Black Archive, her life takes an unexpected turn.





	Unexpected Beginnings

Sarah stood with Kate Stewart at the entrance to the Under Gallery of the Black Archive. "It was very nice of you to let me take a wander through the art, Kate. It's not something most would get the opportunity to do."

Kate smiled, "True, and UNIT of old might've questioned it, but I know full well how invaluable you've been to me and to Earth as a whole. Any time I can show my appreciation, I will." Kate handed Sarah a badge. "This is for you. It allows you full access anytime you wish. You're always welcome here, Sarah Jane."

Sarah took the badge from her. "I'm honoured. Truly." 

Kate's mobile ran and she excused herself briefly. After a moment, she came back. "I'm so sorry, Sarah Jane. Duty calls and I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to the self-guided tour. Truth be told, you probably know more about some of those pieces than I do." 

Sarah laughed. "Well we'll just have to compare notes later and see." She raised the badge. "Thanks again. This is fantastic."

Kate started to walk away then turned back. "Oh, there is a curator that wanders around from time to time. If he's here, he can share a lot of information as well. You would've thought he lived them all!"

With a nod, Sarah filed that away and watched Kate walk out while chatting animatedly on her mobile. Sarah swiped her badge and headed in, making sure to shut the door behind her. 

As she wandered through the gallery, she couldn't help but smile as certain pictures evoked memories of days long past. She stopped at a portrait of a version of the Doctor she recognised. The one she met at Deffrey Vale. 

"He had a certain way with the ladies, didn't he?" a deep voice from behind her spoke. It was a voice that resounded around her with such familiarity that she froze. 

The Curator stepped up next to Sarah and looked up at the portrait. "Elizabeth was just one in a long line. Martha, Madame du Pompadour, Astrid."

Sarah continued to stare straight ahead. "Rose," she added. 

"Quite. Some regenerations just had it. Others not so much."

Sarah shrugged. "I never met one I didn't like."

She heard the smile in his voice as he responded. "Yes, but you were different."  
She finally got up the nerve to turn toward him as he continued speaking even as he stared blankly at the portrait on the wall. "You had a way of seeing past external appearances and looking into the heart of the matter."

He finally turned towards her and gave her an easy smile, his blue eyes sparkling. He clasped both hands over the handle of his cane. "Hello, Sarah Jane."

Sarah forced herself to release the breath she'd been holding. The face matched the voice, but was so much older than when she last saw it. "It is you," she whispered. She reached out to touch his face, but stopped herself. 

His grin expanded. "Well, not exactly. At least I'm not the me you think I am."

Sarah tilted her head to one side. "How's that work then?"

"I'll explain later," he said with a wink as he opened his arms to her. 

Without hesitation, she stepped forward into his waiting embrace and allowed him to hold her. She felt him press a kiss into her hair and suddenly she felt as if she was twenty-five again. 

~!~!~!~

Sarah and the Curator wandered slowly through the exhibits, but spoke only trivial facts and figures. Sarah kept her hands clasped behind her back, her brain processing the rhythmic tapping of his cane as they walked along. Finally, the Curator asked, "Would you like some tea?"

Sarah nodded with a smile. "That would be lovely."

He extended an arm to her, and Sarah slipped her arm through his. They walked around the corner and Sarah smiled as she saw the familiar blue police box waiting for them. "Well it's good to know some things haven't changed." 

"I think it makes a beautiful exhibit in its own right. Why bother to fix the chameleon circuit now?"

The Curator opened the door for her and gestured for her to go in ahead of him. She crossed the threshold and gasped. "It's gorgeous," she whispered. 

As the Curator walked in, he smiled, watching Sarah walk around as she took in the room. The old wooden walls conveyed warmth, while antique furnishings added to the ambiance. In one corner, a small console stood, just in case it should ever be needed. 

Sarah walked over and ran her hand along the console. "Why are the controls in the corner?"

"I'm retired now, and while I might need to move the TARDIS at some point, for now, it's more of an afterthought."

"You? Retired? Why do I have trouble believing that?"

He smiled and joined her at the console. "It's true." He reached up and patted the time rotor. "I've only been back on Earth a short while, but I've been through so many regenerations now. So many thousands of years come and gone. I couldn't do it anymore."

She turned to look at him. "Are you ready to explain what you meant about you not being the you I expected?"

He laughed. "Let get that tea going, shall we?"

~!~!~!~

"Well, that's unexpected," Sarah said before taking the final sip of her tea. "I didn't think you could do that." She sat her cup and saucer back on the table where she and the Curator sat. "Regeneration always seemed so random before."

"All circumstantial I assure you." He shrugged, "Time Lords normally always chose their new bodies. But then again, most Time Lords never regenerated under perilous circumstances, but rather old age. I figure it was about time I got to choose as well."

"After all this time, I suppose you've earned it," she smiled. "So why a Curator?"

"Why not? The Doctor did his duty, and after five thousand years, I think he's allowed to finally retire."

Sarah blew out a breath. "Five thousand years. I can't imagine."

"So here I am, living a slow path on my home away from home. Back at UNIT, five thousand years later and fifty years later in time."

"And hiding out down here in the Black Archive Under Gallery."

He frowned. "I'm not hiding out, Sarah. I go out when I need to."

"Uh huh. When did you last leave this building?"

"Every day. I spend most of my time in the TARDIS."

"Yet you say you don't go anywhere anymore."

"Not in space or time." The Curator stood up and walked to the console. "But you name the place, Sarah, we'll leave right now."

Sarah walked over and put a hand on his arm. "Or maybe, just maybe, you could come with me for a change."

"With you? Where?"

She shrugged, "Out and about? I don't know. It was just a thought. You don't have to."

He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah, there's a reason I told Kate that I wanted to see you. We have an opportunity, if you're interested."

~!~!~!~

When the doorbell rang at 13 Bannerman Road, Sarah made her way to answer it, but uncharacteristically stopped at the mirror to glance at her reflection, making sure her hair was the way she wanted it. 

She opened the door with a smile that only grew as the Curator stood there, a bouquet of roses in his hand. "For you, my dear lady," he extended them to Sarah. 

She took them and inhaled the scent. "They're beautiful. I'll stick them in water and we can be on our way."

She ushered the Curator inside and they walked through to the kitchen. "You have a nice place here, Sarah."

Sarah busied herself getting a vase for her flowers and adding water to them. "Thanks. It was a big empty house for a long time. Then Luke came along, and Sky. It was a great house to watch them grow up in." 

"Maybe one day I can see them again. It's been a very long time for me." 

"And for them." Sarah smiled. "I'm sure they'd love seeing you again and knowing you are safe."

They walked back outside and Sarah laughed the minute she stepped out the door. Parked in the drive was Bessie, the antique Edwardian yellow roadster. "She looks marvellous!"

The Curator grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "She does, doesn't she? Of course I'm biased. Alistair, Kate and the boys at UNIT kept her in great shape for me until I settled down."

Sarah walked up and ran a hand along the car's bonnet. "This is a site I never thought I'd see again." She glanced up at the Curator who now stood beside her. "Oh Doctor, I have to admit, this whole thing is surreal."

He waggled his finger. "Not the Doctor anymore."

"So what do I call you?"

"We could try something simple? Most people know me now only as the Curator, but you deserve something more. I always went by John Smith when I was on Earth, I suppose I could do that again."

"John," she started, trying the name out. "That'll take some getting used to. It doesn't feel quite right."

"Overly simplistic perhaps?"

Sarah shrugged, unsure of how best to respond. 

"Well, we can figure something out. After all, we have plenty of time."

He gestured for her to climb in the car. As she did, she looked up at him. "Do we?"

The Curator slid into the drivers seat, but wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "My Sarah Jane, if you'll have me, we'll have forever." 

She smiled and nodded her ascension. The Curator simply beamed and leaned in, kissing her temple. 

~!~!~!~


End file.
